Team Chaotix Case 1 - The Mystery of the Stolen Painting
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: The Chaotix crew recieve a call from a museum in Station Square, reporting that their latest painting has been stolen. Never turning down a job that pays, Team Chaotix is on the job. Will they succeed? *Featuring Rosie the Echidna (My OC); Co-authored by ianon2013
1. Call to Action

**ROSIE BELONGS TO ME.**

**P.S. - Whenever you see this: "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" the story is transitioning from one scene to another.**

**Also, this is my first time writing a story about Team Chaotix so constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

* * *

It was another peaceful afternoon in Mystic Ruins and a purple chameleon, wearing white gloves with black cuffs on them and his violet shoes, was taking a walk on a tree-covered path while chowing down on an apple. It was Espio the Chameleon, and he was taking his break from the detective agency, known as The Chaotix Detective Agency. He continued walking and he eventually crossed paths a wandering pink echidna who was taking a break from her morning run. She had on a blue tank top shirt, black jeans, green sneakers and a white headband on her head. Her name was Rosie. She noticed Espio walking by and decided to go talk to him.

"Hi Espio, "Rosie started.

"Oh hi Rosie."

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing. I'm just taking a walk and enjoying my break."

"Break? Like from your job?"

"Yep. Remember, I told you I was a detective." Espio told Rosie about his occupation one night ago when her and her friends were throwing a party for Sonic and everyone.

"Oh yeah! I remember! How has it been going lately?"

"It wasn't too hard. I recently completed a case where a business rival sabotaged another business's customers' cars and almost managed to get owner sued. It was about an half hour since then so Vector decided to give me and Charmy a break."

Just then, a beeping sound came from a wristwatch that Espio was wearing. He looked to see that it was now "2:00 pm."

"Looks like my break's over. I gotta head back to headquarters," Espio said.

"Would you like some company with you while you're walking back?" Rosie offered.

"Sure."

The two of them continued walk down the path to The Chaotix Detective Agency.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About 10 minutes later, Espio and Rosie came across a beige, two-story, raggedy house surrounded by a few trees. It had red, uneven roofs and blue frames around the door and its windows. There was a white sign above the door that read "Detective Office" and another sign hung on the doorknob that read "open".

"So this is where you work?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. It's not too pretty to look at, but it's something"

"You don't have to worry. I don't judge."

The two walked up to the house and went inside. The interior was a small living room with a saloon-like gate in front of the door. There were two couches in the middle of the room with a small table between them, blue lockers along the wall, near the back of the room, and a large desk in front of a bulletin board where a green crocodile, jamming to music through his black headphones, was. He had a golden chain necklace around his neck, big, black cuffs on his white gloves, black shoes, and little red spines on his back. He's name was Vector. He looked up and turned his music off when he saw Espio come in.

"Hey Espio! Right on time as usual." Vector said, greeting the purple chameleon.

"Hey Vector," Espio responded, "Any new cases yet?"

"Not yet but we can't let our guard down. A new case could pop up at any moment."

Vector then noticed that Rosie was with Espio.

"Oh, and it looks like we have a visitor. Hey Rosie!" Vector said, greeting the pink echidna.

"Hiya Vector! How've you been?" Rosie greeted back.

"Pretty okay so far. What brings you by?"

"I just saw Espio on his break, when I was at on my morning run, and I walked back with him to keep him company."

"Okay. Well as long as you're here, why don't you stay a while? Make yourself comfy."

"Thanks I will!"

Just then, a yellow bee, wearing a orange vest, a black pilot's helmet and orange sneakers, came flying into the office with a small stack of mail in his hands. His name was Charmy.

"Mail's here!" Charmy yelled as he fly in. He flew in so fast that he bumped into Vector and dropped the letters he was holding.

"Charmy! What's wrong with you?!" Vector yelled, ticked off.

"Hehe... Sorry Vector!" Charmy apologized as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

Vector rubbed his face and picked up the letters that Charmy dropped.

"*sigh* All bills today... The landlord just won't back off!" Vector said, annoyed.

"Is that really the only mail you guys get?" Rosie asked.

"Not really. Most of the time it's job letters and Charmy's magazines." Vector explained.

"Yeah, but most people contact of by phone for jobs." Espio said.

Suddenly, a phone rang at Vector's desk, behind the group.

"Looks like you've said the magic words, Espio!" Charmy cheered.

"Charmy could you get the phone?" Vector requested.

"Sure!" Charmy said as he went to get the phone, but instead of answering it, he grabbed the phone from the bottom and dropped it on Vector's head.

"OW! Charmy, that's not what I meant!" Vector exclaimed.

Rosie couldn't help but to giggle a little.

"You better answer it before they hang up!" Charmy said.

"Why you little..." Vector grumbled as he answered the phone.

"I already told you the check's in the mail!" Vector yelled into the phone, thinking it was the landlord.

"Hello? Is this the Chaotix Detective Agency?" the voice on the phone said.

Vector blushed. It wasn't the landlord and he just embarrassed himself.

"Um... Yeah, this is the Chaotix Detective Agency." Vector said, trying to redeem himself.

"My name is Jacque Goldenrod," the voice said, "I own a museum in Station Square. I have an urgent problem I need help with. I rather explain it in person so please come to the Emerald Art Museum as soon as you can.

"Sure! We'll be over right away!" Vector said as he hung up the phone. But the base of the phone was still on his head so he ended up banging his head on the phone.

"HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charmy was laughing his head off.

"Aw, quiet Charmy!" Vector said annoyed.

"So what was it Vector?" Espio asked.

"A guy at the Emerald Art museum, in Station Square, has a job for us and want us over there pronto." Vector explained.

"All right! We got work!" Charmy cheered.

"Okay boys, let's go!" Vector ordered.

"Hold on guys!" Rosie said, "Is it okay if I help out? I'm super fast and I can defend myself if we get into trouble."

Vector thought about for moment.

"Well... Okay. As long as you don't get in the way, you can tag along," Vector answered.

"All right!" Rosie celebrated, "I'll do my best and I won't let you down!"

"Okay guys, let's go!" Vector said.

"Yes sir!" Charmy and Rosie saluted simultaneously as they followed Vector out the door.

"Roger." Espio said and followed his followed his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team took the train from Mystic Ruins to Station Square (just like in Sonic Adventure DX) and arrived at the Emerald Art Museum in about 30 minutes. It was a big, one-story, green museum with four, blue pillars in front of the entrance.

"Wow! I've never seen a museum that big!" Rosie said.

"That Mr. Goldenrod guy should be waiting for us inside." Vector said.

"Then lets go! Lets go!" Charmy shouted as he flew ahead of the group and headed for the entrance.

"Charmy, wait up!" Espio said as he, Vector and Rosie followed Charmy inside. The interior of the museum was wide, open room with various paintings spread out on the walls, big cases filled with sculptures and precious stones surrounded with clear glass, and more of the blue pillars with small paintings on them. There were a few people walking around, examining the various artworks. Soon, a yellow, mobian weasel with a black coat, white gloves and red shoes approached the detectives.

"Oh, detectives! Thanks goodness you made it." the weasel said.

"Are you Mr. Goldenrod?" Espio asked.

"Yes, I am Jacque Goldenrod. Thank you for coming on short notice." Jacque said.

"No problem," Vector said, "So what was this urgent problem you talked about?"

"Oh yes. Please come with me" Jacque said as he led the group to the back of the room. Where they stood was a gold picture frame but it was without a picture.

"This used to be the spot of a very valuable painting made by an unknown artist. It was a painting of a Chaos Emerald and it was and it's valued at 250,000 rings. It was going to be the centerpiece of the whole museum. It was here yesterday but when I opened up shop this morning, it was gone." Jacque explained.

"When exactly close the museum yesterday?" Vector asked.

"Hmm... About 11:00 pm and I opened the museum at 7:00 am." Jacque testified.

"Were there any suspicious looking people around before you closed?" Espio asked.

"Not that I know of." Jacque answered.

"Well, were there any people who had an interest of the painting?" Espio asked.

"No. It was concealed by a red tarp because it wasn't ready for viewing yet. The grand unveiling was supposed to be today but when I removed the tarp this morning, it was gone," Jacque explained.

"Hmm. That gives us nothing to go on," Vector said, " Well guys I guess we better start.."

"Looking for clues?" Rosie finished.

"Heh. Took the words right out of my mouth." Vector said with a chuckle. Rosie just smiled.

The four detectives began searching the room. Charmy and Espio surveyed the back of the room, near the spot where the painting used to be while Rosie and Vector inspected the golden frame up close. Espio and Charmy were still searching, but Vector and Rosie spotted something on the frame.

"Hey, do you see that?" Vector asked Rosie, pointing to faint dark-brown marks on the picture frame.

"I think so. It's faint but I see some brown smudges on the frame," Rosie said as the two of them took a closer look. "Wait a minute! These are fingerprint smudges covered in... *sniff* *sniff* chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Vector said with a confused look.

"Smell it for yourself."

Vector took a sniff of the brown fingerprint smudges and noticed that they indeed smelled like chocolate.

"You right! It does smell like chocolate!"

Rosie smelled the smudges again.

"Yeah. Chocolate... *sniff* *sniff* glaze."

Vector took another smell as well.

"*sniff* Yeah, from chocolate glazed donuts."

"*sniff* With sprinkles on top..." Rosie's mouth started to water a little.

"Okay, so now we whoever stole the painting had a craving for donuts. Not sure it that tells us much though."

Just then, Charmy came a hallway at the back of the museum.

"Vector! Vector!" Charmy called as he flew to Vector.

"Huh? What is it Charmy?"

"Espio and I found something at the back of the museum!"

"Really? Well lead the way!"

Charmy led Vector and Rosie out the back door of the museum to the a spot, a few feet away from the museum, where Espio was waiting for them. He was standing beside a trail of small, brown footprints.

"What did you find?" Vector asked.

"Once Charmy said we should look outside, we found this trail of footprints," Espio explained. "We think it might lead to the culprit."

"Sweet! We're getting somewhere!" Rosie cheered.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure," Vector said. Charmy, you're the tracker. Lead the way."

"Right!" Charmy said as he followed the footprint trail, with Espio, Vector and Rosie right behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked for about 10 minutes until the trail finally stopped in front of a small, wodden shack with a black roof and brown window frames.

"Well, the trail ends here..." Charmy said.

"Hmm... It doesn't look like there's much here." Rosie said as she walked closer to the shack. It was completely empty with no one home. Rosie turned the knob on the door and it open easily. The interior was fully pitch-black that hardly anything in the room was visible.

"Wow... the crooks didn't even lock the door," Rosie said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Espio said, becoming suspicious.

"Come on Espio. Dont be a party pooper!" Charmy said as he flew through the open door and into the pitch black room.

"I don't know. I think I'm with Espio on this one." Rosie said.

"It doesn't look too out of the ordinary," Vector said, stepping inside the shack. He began feeling the wall until he found a light switch. He flipped it on and the whole room became luminated. The interior turned from murky darkness to a small room with only a few chairs, a table, and large, black trunk in the back, which Charmy was hovering over.

"Hey guys! I think there's something in this chest!" Charmy said.

Rosie had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rosie asked.

"Maybe. But this seems a little too easy." Vector said.

Charmy opened the trunk and inside was a big painting of a well-drawn, heavily-detailed, green Chaos Emerald with a blue background.

"It's the stolen painting from the museum!" Charmy exclaiming.

"That was definitely too easy. This is making me uneasy." Rosie said.

"Me too." Vector said.

"So am I" Espio said.

All of a sudden, a huge, metal cage fell on top of the area near the trunk, trapping Charmy.

"ACK! GUYS, HELP!" charmy screamed.

"Hold on Charmy! I'll get you out!" Vector said as he ran to the cage and tried to pull apart the bars. However, it was no use. The bars were stuck tight and Vector was out of breath.

"Huff... huff... No good. The bars won't budge." Vector said, exhausted.

Just then, a voice came from outside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Three mobians started to make their into the room. The first was a yellow polar bear with brown and yellow gloves, a red winter hat, green scarf, and brown shoes. His name was Bark. The second mobian was green duck with a red scarf, white gloves, and red sneakers with a white stripe. His name was Bean. The last mobian was a purple weasel with long, pointed tail, a brown cowboy hat, brown gloves with a metal plate in the front, a brown belt, and orange and white boots. His name was Fang.

"Looks like a bunch of lousy detectives and a pink dame are pokin' their noses where they don't belong," Fang said.

"Hmph! If it isn't Team Hooligan." Vector said.

Rosie was confused.

"Team Hooligan? You know these guys?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. They're a group of theives that like to cause trouble."

"But why would you guys want to steal a painting?" Espio asked.

"Simple. To get back at my idiot cousin." Fang said.

"Cousin?" Rosie asked.

"You heard right, little missy," Fang said, which made Rosie a little annoyed. "Jaqcue made a whole mess of money with that dump he calls a museum and he wouldn't let me in on it. So I planned to steal his "percious" new painting of his and make him pay me hansomely to get it back. Either that or I'll just sabotage his business."

Everyone just gave him a blank look.

"That... Is the most selfish and stupidest reason to steal a painting."

"Told you it was a stupid idea." Bean said to Fang.

"Shut up Bean! No one asked you!" Fang snapped at Bean. "And I told you not to stop for donuts while we were stealing that thing!" Fang pointed at Bean's gloves, which had chocolate stains on the fingers.

"No fair! I got hungry!" Bean pouted.

Bark doesn't speak but he facepalm'd himself and shook his head.

"Well, that explains the chocolate fingerprints on the frame,' Rosie said.

"All right boys. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Vector said, cracking his knuckles.

"As if I would let y'all mossey on out of here and foil my plan." Fang said, pulling out his popgun.

"We won't let you villians get off the hook so easily!" Espio said, asumming his fighting stance.

"HYAH!" Rosie shouted as she quickly snapped into her martial arts stance. "Yeah, you crooks are going down!"

"The little lady has some fire in her. I like that." Fang said, turning to his team. "Okay she's mine. Bark, get the croc and Bean you get the chameleon."

"With pleasure!" Bean said, pulling out a bomb.

Bark nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"That's fine guys. I'll just sit back here and miss the action..." Charmy said glumly, still in the cage.

"Sorry Charmy. We'll get you out of there after we deal with these guys." Vector told Charmy.

Within a few moments the fight between the Chaotix and the Hooligans was on.

* * *

**Author's notes: I didn't know that much about Fang and his team so I just worked around it as hard as I could. The big fight scene will be on the next chapter. Will justice be served or will the crooks get away scott-free? Stay tuned and find out!**


	2. The Battle

**Sorry I took so long! School just would NOT leave me alone! I manage to squeeze this chapter in. But don't worry! School can't keep me down for long, I will finish this!**

**I don't not own Team Chaotix or the Hooligans**

**Rosie belongs to me!**

* * *

Bark quickly rushed towards Vector and launched a punch at him. Vector dodged and punched Bark in the stomach and uppercutted him in the face. Bark shook off the damage and grabbed Vector by his snout and banged him on the ground several times before hurling him to a wall, near the door. He crashed through the wall and landed outside.

"UGH! Okay, it's on now!" Vector shouted as he got up.

Bean threw the bomb he was holding and at Espio, who took out a kunai knife and deflected it, sending back at Bean. Bean moved out of the bomb's way and let it explode outside before taking out more bombs and throwing them at Espio. Espio continued to deflect the bombs with his kunai knife while running toward Bean. When he got close, he tried to aim a punch at Bean but Bean countered by grabbing Espio's face and giving him a hard peck on the face. Espio quickly recovered and went into camouflage.

"Huh?! Where'd you go?!" the disoriented Bean said.

Staying in camoflauge, Espio snuck Bean and kneed him in the back then threw him out the door. He then reappeared in front of Bean.

"You sneaky little... NOW I'M MAD!" Bean shouted as he pulled out even more bombs, bigger ones, and threw them at Espio, who continued to deflect them.

Fang aimed his signature popgun at Rosie and was ready to fire.

"See how you like this!" Fang shouted before he shot numerous corks from his popgun.

Thanks to Rosie's ninja reflexes, she was able to dodge every one as they came toward her. She then leaped in the air and prepared to spin dash.

"Chaos Swift!" Rosie spun into a spin dash and fired star-shaped rays to intercept Fang's corks and eventually knocked Fang's popgun out of his hand.

"Why you..." Fang snarled.

"Ha! Your corks are cheap buddy!" Rosie smirked.

"Yeah? How how do you like the taste of LASERS?!" Fang yelled as he pulled out another gun, similar to his popgun, but this one fired lasers instead of corks.

"Me and my big mouth..." Rosie groaned.

Fang started to fire numerous laser blasts at Rosie, who continued to dodge them with extra caution this time. Rosie, still dodging the lasers, sped towards Fang and tried to ram him with a spin dash. Fang attempted to intercept Rosie's attack by firing a charged laser blast at her but she simply absorbed the blast and used the energy to strengthen her attack as a white glow surrounded her.

"What the... UGH!" Fang exclaimed as he got slammed by Rosie's energy charged spin dash, knocking him outside.

He got up and shook off the damage only to have Rosie quick step in front of him and attack with a double kick, the first kicking the laser gun out Fang's hand and the second kicking himn in the face and knocking him down again.

"Enough with the guns! Fight like a warrior!" Rosie taunted.

Fang got up and glared at Rosie.

"Hmph. I don't need my guns to beat you pinky!" Fang said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Rosie responded.

Bark and Vector were still fighting as Bark launched several punches at Vector's face. Vector kept his defenses up and blocked Bark's strikes. He then countered with a punch to the gut, several jabs to the face, and an uppercut, all in quick succession. Bark was heavily bruised but managed to block Vector's incoming punches and then grabbed his neck tightly. Vector was stuggling to get out of Bark's choke hold as Bark slammed him with two hammer strikes to the head. Vector had a major headache after that and couldn't concentrate. Bark used this opportunity to grab his arm and slam Vector on the ground, making him land on his back. He followed it up with a punch to the stomach while Vector was still down but Vector snapped out of his headache and moved out the way before Bark could strike him. He then hurled dirt into Bark's face and blinded him. Vector used up all of his strength and punched Bark a couple of times in the face and grabbed and spun him around before throwing him to a tree at the edge of the field. Bark was now out of steam and had no energy left to fight as anime stars circled his head.

"Not so tough now are you?" Vector smirked. He was covered in bruises but held his head up high.

Bean continued to throw his big bombs at Espio, who was starting to get annoyed as he continued to deflect the bombs with his kunai knife.

"I'm starting to get tired of this." Espio said.

"Then let me finish this then!" Bean shouted back as he pulled out a triple bomb, a bomb that's the same size of the bombs he threw earlier but with three times as much power.

Bean was about to throw the triple bomb but Espio dashed in front of him, snatched the bomb from him and stuffed in his beak. Espio backed away as Bean began to panic, trying to get the bomb out of his beak. Eventually it exploded in his beak, in a comedic way (it didn't blow his face off), and left Bean with a colossal headache. Espio did not hesitate to attack and elbowed Bean in the stomach, uppercutted his beak and kicked him in the chest, sending him to tree Bark as and knocking him out. Unlike Bark or Fang, he didn't have much fighting experience so it didn't take much to defeat him.

"Finally. It was really starting to get irritating." Espio sighed with relief.

Fang and Rosie began duking it out as Fang aimed several punches at Rosie. She used her ninja reflexes to dodge them easily and counter with a barrage of of ultra-fast kicks, using her taekwondo skills. She finished with a sweep kick, knocking Fang down. Fang got up and tried to punch her again, but was interrupted by a quick execution of jabs from Rosie. She followed it up with a knee to the stomach, a low kick to the leg, and a high kick to the face, making Fang stumble a few steps. Fang tried using one of his best moves and sprang off his tail to launch a big kick at Rosie. Rosie waited for the last second and spun out the way when Fang got close, then grabbed his tail and hurled him into the air. She jumped into the air after him and...

"HYAH!" Rosie launched a down kick at Fang's stomach in midair and sent him flying into the tree Bean and Bark were. Fang was stunned from the kick and couldn't move. Suddenly Charmy appeared out of no where, with a rop, and tied the Hooligans to the tree, immobilizing them. Team Hooligan was now defeated.

"HA HA! You can't keep a good bee down!" Charmy cheered while flying around the tree.

"Charmy! How'd you get out of that cage?!" Vector asked, surprised.

"I found a paper clip inside the chest where we found the painting so I picked the lock!" Charmy replied with a grin.

"Pretty crafty of you Charmy!" Rosie said.

"Do you still have the painting?" Espio asked.

"I left it in near the cage when I found the rope. I'll go get it." Charmy said as he flew back into the cabin.

Rosie looked at Vector to see he was full of bruises.

"Are you okay Vector? It looks like you had a rough fight." Rosie asked with concern.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Vector replied, keeping his cool, "I've been through worse."

"Here, let me use my healing powers on you. You'll feel better in no time!" Rosie offered as she brought her hands together, until they glowed pink, then put them over Vector's injuries. His bruises started disappearing, one by one, and Vectory recovered at a fast rate.

"Thanks kid. That helped a lot." Vector said.

"My pleasure!" Rosie replied with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is return the painting and call the authorities to pick up the Hooligans and we'll be done for the day." Espio reported.

"Yeah. Looks like this case is closed!" Vector said triumphantly.

Just then, Rosie sensed something approaching the area. She couldn't see anything but she knew something was amiss. She looked up and she saw a sudden thunderbolt fall towards Espio.

"Espio, watch out!" Rosie shouted as she dove and pushed Espio out of the way of the thunderbolt, letting it fall to the ground.

"What on Mobius did that come from?!" Espio exclaimed.

"Guys! Look up!" Vector warned, pointing up at a humanoid figure desending from the sky and landing in front of the group.

"Uh Oh. I don't think we're out of the woods yet guys." Rosie said concerned.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! An unexpected visitor, and judging by the entrance he/she doesn't look friendly. Who is this person? What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter! (I'll try not to take so long.)**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. A New Threat

**Hiya! Here's the semifinal chapter! This is about to be taken up a notch!**

**I do not own Team Hooligan or Team Chaotix**

**Rosie the Echidna belongs to me**

**Isabel the Goddess belongs to ianon2013**

* * *

The human figure was a mid-sized teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had purple butterfly wings on her back and was wearing a purple T-Shirt, blue jeans and white, polkadot slip on shoes. She had an expression of pure anger as she eyed the Chaotix and Rosie, then turned to see the hooligans tied to the tree.

"Guys... What happened? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" she bellowed

Fang, who was still conscious, shook his head and managed to speak up.

"Oh nothing... I was trying to get back a my stupid, rich cousin and those rotten detectives and their pink friend got in the way!" Fang responded.

The girl eyed the detectives and Rosie again, then back at Fang.

"Don't you worry Nack," the girl said, calling Fang by his other name, "I'll take care of them for you and the free you guys."

"Thanks Izzy. Also, do me a favor and bring most of the hurt to the pink echidna for humiliating me."

"Sure Nackie!" The girl said with a smile before turning back to the four, looking serious.

"Do you guys know her?" Rosie asked cautiously.

"Nope, never saw her before but she looks like trouble." Vector responded.

"Well I fear no evil!" Rosie stated as she made a fist with her right hand.

"Who are you calling evil echidna?!" the girl shouted, offended by the remark

"Then who are you?" Rosie asked.

"I am Isabel, the Goddess of Destruction!" Isabel announced.

Everyone was shocked by Isabel's words. Right now, they were dealing with a being beyond belief, a real life goddess.

"No way! She's a goddess?!" Rosie exclaimed.

"This isn't possible!" Espio gasped.

"She has to be pulling our legs here!" Vector shouted.

From the tree, Fang was smiling to himself as he watches the disbelief of the threesome when Isabel revealed her identity.

_"Heh Heh. They are so toast." _Fang thought to himself.

Just then, Isabel pulled out a jagged, silver, lightning bolt-shaped sword with a purple handle, from a case behind her back. She pointed at her three enemies in a threatening manner. The heroes go in defensive stances, ready to act.

"Now how would you like your death today? Slow or really quick?!" Isabel intimidated.

"How about neither?!" Rosie shouted, unafraid, "You may be a goddess but you don't scare us!"

"Fine. Looks like I have to MAKE THE CHOICE FOR YOU!" Isabel threatened.

"I know I'm not supposed to fight girls but this time I'll make an exception!" Vector said before he lunged at Isabel first and tried to strike a punch at her.

"Pathetic..." Isabel sighed as she used the hand she had free and fired a powerful gust of wind at Vector and knocked him into a nearby tree.

"Oh no! Vector! Are you okay?" Rosie exclaimed with concern.

"Urgh... Man that's strong..." Vector groaned.

"I eat animals like you for breakfast!" Isabel taunted before turning to Espio.

"We'll see about that!" Espio said before he went into camouflage and disappeared from sight.

"You can't hide from me!" Isabel proclaimed.

She waited for the right moment and then felt a disturbance in the wind, coming from her right. At that moment, she charged her sword with electricity mass amounts of electricity, swung it to her right, releasing a shockwave, and managed to hit Espio, knocking him near the cabin.

"Espio!" Rosie exclaimed again.

"I can't believe... I was discovered so easily... ugh..." Espio griped, reappearing.

Just then, Charmy came out of the cabin with the painting in his hands.

"Guys I got the... GUYS!" Charmy panicked, seeing Vector and Espio down for the count.

"Charmy! Careful, that girl over there is a goddess and she's working for the hooligans!" Rosie warned.

Charmy's eyes widened.

"She's a goddess?! Uh... I'll be back in the cage." Charmy said before flying back inside.

"What's the matter bee boy?" Isabel taunted, "Are you a bee or a mouse?"

Charmy heard this and came back outside, steaming mad.

"I'm no mouse! Now I'm really mad!" Charmy exclaimed before putting the painting near the door and flew at Isabel. He tried sting her on the head.

"Shoo fly! Shoo!" Isabel said as she swatted her hand at Charmy, pushing him back with a another powerful gust of wind.

"Charmy!" Rosie exclaimed once more.

Charmy was sent flying to the tree where Vector was and landed on top of him.

"Ugh... You okay Charmy?" Vector asked him, still shaken from the damage he experienced earlier.

"I don't feel so good..." Charmy groaned, a little dizzy.

"Hah! You three are pathetic!" Isabel mocked the Chaotix before turning to Rosie, who was the only one left standing, "I haven't forgot about you echidna! I have a special present of pain for you!"

"You don't scare me! I'll win this for my friends!" Rosie said, standing her ground.

"Bring it!" Isabel motioned her hand at her to come here.

Rosie started running at Isabel and aimed a spindash at her when she got close. Isabel simply blocked it with her sword and sent Rosie up in the air. Rosie got out of the spindash when she was high in the air and got back in it when she started falling. Isable attempted to counter by firing a another gust of wind but, once again, Rosie absorbed the energy and used it to strengthen her attack.

"Whoa!" Isabel flew out of the way, using her butterfly wings, right before Rosie could hit her, letting her hit the ground and leave a crater. Rosie jumped out of the hole and saw Isabel in the air, charging her sword with electricity. She swung her sword and released another electric shockwave from it but Rosie countered by doing a combination of ninja seals, which enabled her Aura Mimic (look at my profile if you dont know what it is), until her body glowed pink and flung the same move back at Isabel, causing it to collide with the original shockwave and provoked an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Isabel flew straight at Rosie and attacked with several sword strikes, which Rosie nimbly dodged at the last minute and backed away with several handsprings. Rosie stopped, a few feet away, charged up her aura energy and fired an Aura Sphere at Isabel. Isabel simply deflected it with her sword with one simple movement.

"Not bad for a mortal, but you're no match for me!" Isabel said.

"I'm not giving up yet! But if I'm ever going to keep up with you, I'll need a sword!" Rosie said as she extended her right arm to her side and brought forth her pink aura sword from her hand. She grabbed it with both hands and got in a fighting position. She wasn't an expert in swordplay but she was good enough to defend herself.

"You have a sword too?!" Isabel exclaimed, surprised.

Fang saw this from the tree and his eyes widened.

"Wow. Cop-y-cat..." Fang said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If you think you can defeat me with that puny little sword then you're in for a shock!" Isabel said as she gathered electricity in her sword again. But this time, she flew over to Rosie and swung it at her sword, trying to break it. But when the swords clashed, with Rosie raising hers in defense, Rosie's sword didn't break and Rosie backed away to put distanced between them.

"Huh? How come your sword didn't break?" Isabel said.

"Aura swords don't break silly!" Rosie replied.

"Well..." Isabel started, " I guess I'll just have to break YOU!"

With that, Isabel flew at Rosie again and the two began to clash swords. Isabel focused mainly on offense while Rosie focused mainly on defense, but tried to put in a slash or two when she could. Isabel swung several strikes at Rosie's upper body, which Rosie blocked then parryed the last slash and quick stepped behind her her to attack from behind. Isabel saw this coming and blocked Rosie's strike and countered with a low slash to her legs, which made her jump backwards out of the way. From the air, she spun into a spindash and fired a chaos swift attack at Isabel. Isabel blocked it with her sword and shot another electric shockwave at Rosie before flying toward her. Rosie managed to maneuver herself below the shockwave and avoid the attack as she continued to descend down to the ground. Isabel met Rosie, when she landed, and the two clashed swords again. The two exchanged hits for a while until Isabel had enough.

"Alright... Time to end this!" Isabel said as she parryed one of Rosie's and then pushed her back with another gust of wind.

"UGH!" Rosie fell to the ground and dropped her sword.

Isabel took it a step further and fired a beam of electricity from her sword, electricuting Rosie.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Rosie screamed in pain while the electricity continued to torture her. After a few seconds, Isabel stopped zapping Rosie and watched as she struggled to get up.

"Had enough echidna?" Isabel questioned.

"Not even... the slightest..." Rosie said as she managed to get back on her feet. She then brought her hands together, in a praying positions, closed her eyes, and her body glowed pink as most of the damage Rosie endured was healed. She opened her eyes and regained her energy.

"Ahh... That's better." Rosie sighed with relief.

"What?!" Isabel said with shock, "You have healing powers?!"

"Yep!" Rosie simply said, "You know, you're really strong but I have a secret move that will turn this battle around!"

"Oh really? Then show me what you can do echidna!" Isabel taunted.

Rosie did another combination of ninja seals until her body glowed pink again, glowing much more brightly this time. She raised her arms high in the air and...

"Distortion Rift!" She shot a big, pink beam into the air, with formed a big ball of energy, then eventually expanded and created a spacious force field that surrounded Isabel and Rosie. The Hooligans and the Chaotix were left outside of the field.

"Pfft. That's it? That's your "secret" move?" Isabel mocked, thinking the force field meant nothing.

Rosie decided to take a playful approach and blew a raspberry at Isabel. She then turned around and smacked her butt at her.

"Can't zap me! Can't zap me!" Rosie taunted.

"Oh you're in for it now echidna!" Isabel shouted as she tried to fire an electric shockwave at Rosie from her sword, but nothing happened.

"What the...! Echidna, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Simple. My secret last resort move, Distortion Rift, cancels out all of our powers, both yours and mine, as long as it's in effect and leaves us confined to this force field until one of us has no energy left to fight. It also cancels out our physical attributes, such as enhanced speed and flight, so I can't run as fast and you're officially grounded." Rosie explained with a giggle at the end, "Now we can fight as equals!"

"Yeah? Well, you forgot one thing, I have a sword!" Isabel bragged.

Rosie quickly dashed to the spot where her sword was and picked it up.

"So do I!" Rosie said, getting a fighting position, "As a friend of mine would say, En garde ye knave!"

The two dashed at each other and clashed swords again. Isabel still had an advantage but now it was an even fight. Rosie came at Isabel with several offensive slashes at her upper body. Isabel blocked them all and countered with several strikes of her own, which were also blocked. They continued like this for a while before Rosie parryed one of Isabel's strikes and gave her a powerful side kick to the stomach, knocking her a few inches away.

"Oof! Okay... I've had enough!" Isabel growled as she got up, "It's time to end this!"

She ran at Rosie, gathering all of her strength a huge swing of the sword. Rosie readied her defenses and ,when Isabel got close, striked at the exact same moment as Isabel did. The giant clash made both of their swords fly out of their hands and out of the force field, out of reach. Isabel's sword landed right above Fang's head, in the tree the hooligans were.

"WHOA! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Fang yelled.

"Sorry!" Isabel replied, over her shoulder. She then saw that Rosie was unarmed as well as her sword landed near the door of the cabin and slowly disappeared.

"Ha! What are you going to do now echidna?" Isabel mocked.

"I don't see you getting your sword..." Rosie said, crossing her arms.

"Just give me a minute." Isabel said before trying to run out of the force field to get her sword but she ended up bumping into the field, remaining trapped inside. The Distortion Rift may not have effected their weapons but it still effected themselves.

"That's just great... Now what?" Isabel said, rubbing her head.

"I say we finish this like real warriors!" Rosie proclaimed, getting in her martial arts stance, "HYAH! We'll settle this with our bare hands and feet!"

At that moment, Isabel began to panic.

"Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! I can't fight martial arts! I'm screwed!"

"What's the matter? Is the great goddess of destruction a big clucking chicken?" Rosie taunted

Isabel was now steaming red with fury.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Isabel raged as she started running at Rosie, "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

She flung wildly thrown punches at Rosie, who blocked and dodged them all with ease and countered with several kicks at her stomach and face then pushed her backwards with an abrupt punch to the face, with a "kyah", making her wobble a bit. Now Rosie was the one with the advantage due to Isabel not having any experience in hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, Espio, Charmy and Vector managed to regain most of their strength and pull themselves back up from inactivity. The all witnessed Rosie and Isabel still fighting within the Distortion Rift.

"Looks like Rosie is putting up a better fight then we did." Vector observed, "And I think she's winning!"

"Yeah! Go Rosie!" Charmy cheered.

Espio was eyeing Rosie expectantly and appeared slightly impressed.

"She's pretty skilled..." Espio thought to himself.

Isabel continue throw punches at Rosie at no avail. She eventually became overcome with fatigue and was too tired to move. Rosie took this chance and attacked with skillful punches, chops, and kicks at full power. Isabel was getting beaten up badly and she had no energy left to avoid any of Rosie's incoming attacks. Rosie then threw several roundhouse kicks to her ribs, a hook kick to the face and an uppercut to the face, making Isabel stagger a bit, and finally used all of the strength she had left, jumped and delivered a kick to her face, with a loud "kyah" right before impact, and sent her flying to the edge of the force field. She wasn't knocked out but she was badly hurt and could barely move.

"Ooh... Beaten by a mortal... How embarrasing..." Isabel groaned.

Fang saw this from the tree with a face full of shock and disbelief.

"No way!" Fanged exclaimed, "Izzy lost?! This isn't possible!"

"Well as they say, crime doesn't pay!" Rosie said triumphantly, "I think we're done in the Distortion Rift now."

Rosie clapped her hands twice and the force field disappeared, but a pink aura remained around Isabel and Rosie, indicating that they still under the effects of the Distortion Rift. Just then, the Chaotix approached her.

"Nice work kid! There's no way we could've beaten her if you weren't around." Vector said.

"Yeah! You're awesome!" Charmy said.

"Aww. Thanks guys!" Rosie replied. She then saw Espio walk towards her.

"I must say, you showed some real skill out there. I'm impressed." Espio said.

Rosie blushed bright red.

"Thanks Espio. That means a lot coming from a expert ninja." Rosie said, trying to keep her cool.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Rosie was lost in her thoughts.

"Wow... Espio's impressed of my strength! I actually impressed him! I knew I liked him before but now I think I AM having a crush on him. He's so mysterious... He's like a ninja version of Sonic, without the laid-back attitude. Could he be the one for me?" Rosie thought silently.

Charmy noticed Rosie was blushing and decided to break the silence.

"Espio and Rosie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Charmy teased.

Rosie abruptly snapped out of her trance and paniced.

"What are you talking about?!" Rosie exclaimed, hiding the fact that she developed a crush for Espio. The three laughed at this.

Little did everyone know, Jacque Goldenrod was approaching from the distance. He looked surprised to see so many people in one place.

"So there you are!" Jacque said, approaching the group.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Mr. Goldenrod? What are you doing here?" Vector asked.

"I was looking for you guys around the museum but then I came outside and saw a footprint trail that maybe you guys left. I followed the trail and here I am." Jacque explained. He then looked to see Fang and the Hooligans tied to the tree.

"Fang? Is that you cuz?" Jacque questioned, walking towards Fang.

"Hmph! Don't call me cuz!" Fang said as he turned his head away from him.

"Was it you who stole the painting?"

"So what if I did?"

"But why?"

"I was getting back at you for having so much more money than me and make you pay me handsomely to get it back. And I would've have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling detectives and that pink echidna! I just can't believe Izzy lost..."

"You don't have to worry now sir. We've got the painting back and these crooks are caught. You're totally free to press charges on them and we'll call the Station Square PD to lock them up." Vector assured.

"Actually... no. I won't press charges on them." Jacque refused.

Everyone, including the Hooligans and Isabel, looked at him with shock.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You don't want to press charges?" Espio asked.

"No. I've got a better ideal of how they can pay their debt." Jacque said as he looked at Fang.

Fang had a nervous look on his face as sweat poured down.

"This might not end well..." Fang gulped.

* * *

**Phew! That took a while... Anyways the Chaotix won the battle but is the "war" over? What will happen to Team Hooligan? What does Jacque have in store for them? Find out on the last chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Resolution

**It's time to wrap this up! Find out how this case ends in this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEAM CHAOTIX OR TEAM HOOOLIGAN. THEY BELONG TO SEGA.**

**ROSIE THE ECHIDNA BELONGS TO ME**

**ISABEL THE GODDESS BELONGS TO ianon2013**

* * *

The Chaotix were back at the Emerald Art Museum in Station Square and what they saw before them made their eyes widen in disbelief whil Rosie, on the other hand, had her arms crossed and was smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Vector said with his jaw wide open.

What the group saw were the Hooligans, including Isabel, working in the museum. Bark was sweeping the floor, Bean and Isabel were installing newly ordered security cameras and Fang was dusting the picture frame that held the recovered chaos emerald painting.

"Okay... Tell me again why that Goldenrod guy hired them instead or sending them to jail." Charmy said.

"He said the only reason the hooligans stole the painting was because Fang was jealous of his money," Rosie started to explain, "so he gave them a chance to earn money by giving them jobs. Plus, he didn't want to see his cousin behind bars. It makes me happy to see that he's nice enough to do that for his cousin."

"Maybe a little too nice..." Espio said.

"I guess so but there's nothing that pays more than honest work!" Rosie added with a grin.

Isabel finish installing her half of the security cameras and went to checbody was still surrounded with the pink aura from her battle with Rosie.

"Doing okay Nackie?" she asked her weasel companion, who was still dusting the picture frame but didn't look too happy about it.

Well, if you consider being put to work by your idiot cousin then sure. I'm just peachy." Fang grumbled.

"Come on Nack. It's better than jail time," Isabel comforted, "You should feel lucky you have a nice cousin."

"Yeah yeah. This is just so humiliating."

JUst then, Jacque came, from another hallway in the museum, and started walking towards Fang and Isabel.

"Hey cuz. You're doing a great job over there!" Jaque said as he walked past them.

"Whatever. And don't call me cuz!" Fang replied, still grumpy.

Jacque walked to where the Chaotix were, and appeared in front of them with a big box of rings in his hands.

"I cannot thank you enough for returning the stolen painting. You've saved my museum!" Jacque thanked.

It was nothing. All in a days work." Vecotr replied.

We were glad to help!" Rosie added in with a smile.

Anyway, here's your payment and I added in a little bonus." Jacque said before handing Vector a ring box containing 550 rings.

"Thanks alot!" Vector accepted.

"You four are welcome here anytime! Come back soon." Jacque said, bidding farewell to the team.

The Chaotix and Rosie all left the museum and headed home, back to the Detective Office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time the foursome arrived back home it was 3:00 pm. They entered the detective office completely exhausted as Vector went back to his desk and Espio, Charmy, and Rosie, who was no longer surrounded by the pink aura from the Distortion Rift, plopped onto a couch."

"Man! I'm beat!" Vector said, sitting back in his chair and putting his feet on his desk.

"You're not the only one." Rosie added in, stretching a bit, " Do your cases usually get that hectic?"

"Not usually." Espio replied, "But we wouldn't gotten out of that one if you weren't around."

Rosie blushed again.

"Oh stop. I only helped a little." Rosie said, trying to stay modest.

"A little?!" Charmy began, " You took down a goddess like it was nothing!"

"Oh trust me, It was NOT that easy." Rosie replied.

"Hey guys, got any ideas for lunch?" Vector asked, changing the subject.

"I could make something," Rosie proposed, "What are you guys hungry for?"

"How about Pizza?" Charmy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Espio favored.

Okay, Pizza it is. My dugout isn't too far from here so it shouldn't take too long. I'll be back!" Rosie sadi before running out the door and closing it behind her.

20 minutes later, The Chaotix were waiting in the living room, on the couch as Rosie came back with a medium sized Pepperoni pizza, on a silver pan, in her hands. The aroma filled the room as it approached the hungry detectives.

"Here you go boys! Fresh as fresh can be!" Rosie said as she placed the pizza on the table, in front of the couch the detectives were sitting on.

"Wow That looks great!" Charmy cheered with his mouth watering.

"It's a good thing my friend Raptor wired my dugout with electricity so I was able to get an oven a few weeks ago." Rosie said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in already!" Vector said.

And with that, the four each grabbed a slice of hot and ready pizza and ate away. With a fluffy crust, melty chese and rich sauce underneath, it created a flavor that pleased everone's appetite.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" You're a pretty good cook Rosie," Vector said, stuffing his face with another slice of pizza.

"Thanks, I try my best." Rosie replied.

"A good fighter and a good cook, it's a shame you don't work here." Espio said, finishing his slice and grabbing another one.

What Espio just said made Vector stop and think. What if she did work here?

"Hey Espio, Charmy, mind if I see you guys over at my desk for a sec?" Vector requested before getting up and walking to his desk.

Espio and Charmy looked at each other and shrugged before getting up and meeting Vector at the desk.

"Hmm. I wonder what they're talking about..." Rosie thought to herself while eating her slice of pizza.

At Vector's desk, the Chaotix were having a private discussion.

Boys, I've been thinking. Rosie did help us out alot with today's case. I mean if she wasn't there, it would've costed us big time." Vector started.

"Are you proposing what I think you're proposing?" Espio questioned.

"Yeah. What do you guys say we let her join the Chaotix, at least for part time?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Charmy agreed.

"I have no objections." Espio seconded.

"Okay, then it's settled!" Vector concluded.

"You guys let Rosie know and I'll grab some more pizza!" Charmy said before flying back over to the living room.

Vector rolled his eyes as he, and Espio, headed back to where Rosie a was. As the two came closer, Rosie was still puzzled to what they were discussing earlier.

"Is something wrong guys?" Rosie asked

"Nah. We were just wondering..." Vector began, "Rosie, how would you like to be a part of the Chaotix?"

Rosie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You're offering me a job?" Rosie questioned.

"Yeah. We could really use someone like you on our side." Vector confirmed.

Rosie thought about this for a moment.

"Wow! I wanted to help them out but I wasn't expecting this. What should I do? Hmm... Maybe I should accept. I would have the opportunity to help more people and maybe Raptor and Vanill could help too. And besides, then I could be with Espio. He's so mysterious that it makes me curious. Okay, I'll do it."

When Rosie finally decided she turned back to the Chaotix to give her answer.

"I accept! I will join you!" Rosie answered.

"Great! Then you're hired!" Vector said.

The two of them shook hands to seal the deal.

"Pleasure to be a part of your team. I might even get my friends, Raptor and Vanill to help some missions if that's okay." Rosie added.

"I guess that's okay." Vector approved.

"Now let's finish this pizza before it gets co-" Rosie stopped when she saw Charmy eating the last bits of the pizza left on the pan. He stuffed the bite in his mouth before he looked up and saw his teammates starring at him.

"Hehe... Were you going to eat that?" Charmy joked, wiping the crumbs off his mouth.

"You just had to eat the whole thing while we weren't looking..." Vector groaned.

"That's no problem" Rosie said with a laugh, "I can always make another batch. In fact..." Rosie raced out the door in a split second and came back with another pizza, bigger this time, in her hands.

"I made another one just in case."

"You were anticipating that, huh? Pretty clever." Espio complemented.

"Oh, it was nothing." Rosie said, "Anyone for seconds?"

"You bet!" Vector said.

The four all had more pizza and spent of the day together.

The end.

* * *

**Another story done! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm a writer in training so I'm always up for constructive criticism in the reviews. I"d like to thank ianon2013 for helping me write this story. Go check out her stories some time. Till next time, farewell my good friends.**


End file.
